So this is the pull of gravity
by TheInuHanyou
Summary: I haven't written a fanfic in a while so please be gentle....Things are going great for Shuichi and Yuki. After their little incounter in america they've been doing fine. But Yuki thinks Shuichi deserves to hear those three words...But what happens when a


Gravitation FanFiction

Disclaimer: Hey guys this is the first fanfic I've written in a while so be nice! It's also my first Gravitation fanfic! Constructive criticism allowed. Please R&R.

Also of course I don't own Gravitation. If I did I'd be Maki Murakami! And I wouldn't have to write this fanfiction because this is how the story would be! / 

And so here we go…….

Track One: So this is the pull of gravity…. (End)

It was a normal day at the N-G studio. Shuichi was in one of his 'fired up!' moods due to the fact that in two days he and his band Bad Luck were performing live at Zepp Tokyo. Not only was he excited because that was where Bad Luck first day bued. But also because of the great beauty in his life. The cold hearted, yet beautiful Eiri Yuki. Recently Shuichi and Yuki were in America. Where Shuichi finally made Yuki realize just how much he meant to him. Though Shuichi didn't know this. All he knew was that Yuki was still with him. And that made him happy.

"Ready Shuichi?" Asked Hiro. Shuichi's best friend and fellow band mate. Shuichi held up a Victory sign. Hiro nodded toward Fujisaki. The third and youngest member of Bad Luck. Fujisaki smiled. He hit play on his keyboard. A techno-style song began to play. When the intro finished Shuichi began to sing:

"_Obieta metsuki de, _

_Iradatsu omoi,_

_Uwaki na kaze ni haki sutete,_

_Hibiwareta rojou ni,_

_Toketa shigunaru wa,_

_Kizuato dake nokoshiteku,_

_Madoronada noise ga asu o keshisaru mae ni….."_

Suddenly the band was interrupted by the president of N-G records. Toma Seguchi-san. He smiled politely. "Forgive me for the interruption. I trust practice is going well?"

Shuichi smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah we're doing great Seguchi-san!" Toma nodded.

"Wonderful news! I look forward to your concert Shindou-san. I just came to see if Suguru-kun needed a ride home tonight?" Fujisaki blushed. He hated it when Toma made it well known that they were related…and that he was only sixteen years old among men that were 18+.

"N-no Toma-san. Mother arranged for a limo to pick me up. You don't have to worry." Toma smiled and nodded. With a wave he left.

-Two Hours Later-

"Okay guys…That's great you can go home now. I'll see you here tomorrow around 8 am. Okay." Said K. Bad Luck's manager. Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki bowed and left the studio.

Shuichi was excited to go home and see Yuki. He was so excited that he took his normal shortcut threw the park and ran the whole way home. Meanwhile Yuki was tapping the backspace key on his laptop. He sighed. "_Damn writers block._" He thought. He ran his fingers threw his hair. Ideas swarming in his head. His thoughts eventually drifted to Shuichi. The annoying pest who had done everything in his power to catch his attention. And he had….and then some. "_GAH! Why do I keep thinking about him. Yeah so I let him live with me again. I told the brat I wanted him to stay with me. What more does he want?"_ Yuki shook his head. "_No…It's not what he wants. It's really what I want. I'm not stupid. I know what I have to tell him. Why though. It's not as though the brat will leave me if I don't say those words but…He deserves to hear them…"_ He sighed again. "I guess I won't be writing any tonight." He closed his laptop. At that moment Shuichi ran in.

"EIRI! I'M HOME!" He ran up and glomped his lover. Yuki glared at him angrily. Shuich then backed off. "I'm sorry Eiri..I just…was excited that's all." He climbed off of the novelist. Yuki then sat up quickly and kissed Shuichi softly. Shuichi blushed at the sudden show of affection. "E-Eiri…." Yuki then hugged Shuichi close to him. His small body was so warm. Yuki began to kiss Shuichi's neck. Shuichi giggled. He pushed Yuki back so he could pull him into a passionate kiss. He ran his fingers threw his lovers hair. "Eiri…" He whispered softly. Yuki smirked. He picked Shuichi up bridal-style and carried him to their bedroom. The night of passion had just began.

Shuichi awoke the next morning like a buzzing bee. How wonderful his life was going ever since he went after Yuki. He was so grateful to be with such a cool guy. Little did either of them know. The tragedy that was approaching.

Yuki was speeding threw the streets. As he often did when he was thinking. "_I'm going to do it……"_ He thought smiling to himself. "_I'll tell the brat I love him!"_ He was so excited he pressed the gas further…..so excited he didn't notice the stoplight ahead of him…so excited he didn't notice the other car……

Meanwhile At N-G

Hiro was tuning his guitar. The group was preparing to record their newest song. The song to day bue at their concert. When suddenly K came into the recording room. "Shuichi-kun…You have a call waiting for you. You can take it in Toma-san's office." Shuichi was mildly surprised. He wasn't close with his parents so it couldn't have been them calling. The only person he could think of was Yuki. And why would he call him at work. It was so unlike him. Shuichi walked to Toma's office and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered curiously.

"Yes. Is this Shindou-san?" A strange voice asked.

"Uh…Yes this is he." He said. He had a bad feeling about what the stranger was going to say next.

"I'm sorry sir. We regret to inform you that a Eiri Yuki-san was in a car accident this morning. He was hit running a stoplight. A car coming by crashed into him. He's in a coma now. His condition doesn't look good." The voice sounded so cold and emotionless. Though it wasn't as if the doctor was being rude. It was as if he felt nothing. Which was probably true. It wasn't as if he knew Yuki. But still this news hit Shuichi like a ton of bricks. His lover was in a critical condition. And things were going so well! He quickly hung up the phone and rushed out of Toma's office. Without thinking he found himself running out of N-G. On his way out he ran into K and Hiro.

"Shuichi…What's wrong? What happened?" Hiro asked in a worried tone.

Tears streamed down Shuichi's face. "It's Yuki he's badly hurt I have to go to the hospital and see him I'm sorry!" He quickly ran off and headed toward the hospital.

"You go tell the others and we'll meet Shuichi-kun there!" Said K. For once his voice sounded serious and urgent.

Shuichi soon arrived at the hospital. He ran to Urgent Care. "WHERE IS EIRI YUKI?" He screamed. Tears rolling down his cheeks. The woman at the front desk nervously pointed down a hall. Shuichi ran threw the hall looking for E.Utsugei. When he finally found it what he saw was….terrible. He looked threw a glass window into Eiri's room and saw doctors surrounding him….Blood everywhere. An unconscious…pale...vulnerable Yuki. And something even more scary than that…His heart monitor…beeped very slowly. Soon all the others arrived to find Shuichi crying…and crying on the floor in a fetal position in front of Yuki's room. Toma also began to cry. Yuki and Toma were very close when he was young…And to see him like this…brought back painful memories. Everyone tried to comfort Shuichi but to no avail. And when the doctors came out and tried to comfort him…It only made matters worse. "I'll kill myself if Yuki dies!" He cried. "Without him life isn't worth living!" Hiro looked down to his friend. It pained him to see someone that he grew up with..and treasured like a brother..cry like this…It was almost too much to bear on it's own! Then K cleared his throat.

"I know this is going to seem….Very cold hearted but Shuichi…We have to go your concert starts soon." K looked miserable saying this….But what had to be done…Had to be done. Everyone braced for a loud scream in rejection. But to their surprise all they heard was….

"Yeah okay…I'll do it." Shuichi hide his face with his hair. _"After all…" _He thought._ "If Yuki dies..I will die too….this could well be….Bad Lucks last performance….."_

That night Shuichi was getting ready for his performance. He thought about the song he was supposed to sing tonight. Bad Lucks new song Glaring Dream. This song meant a lot to Shuichi. After all he wrote it when he thought he was going to lose Yuki. He could still remember what Yuki said about the song. "You still have zero talent…" Shuichi said softly. As he walked out and faced the crowed. He grabbed the microphone. But suddenly he stopped. He wasn't going to see Yuki out in the audience tonight…No smooth smirk and tipping his sunglasses…And he may never…See that again. Tears filled his eyes as he stared out into the packed house. He began to cry. The audience went silent. "I'm sorry!" He blubbered out. "But the most important person in the world to me is dieing! I might never see him again!" He feel to his knees punching the stage floor. "Yuki…" He whimpered.

"Same damn brat!" He heard from behind him. Shuichi stood up quickly and looked behind him.

"YUKI?" He saw his lover behind him bandaged up..Blood still stained on him…He looked like he could barely stand. But there he was. There he was… He ran without thinking and buried his head in his lovers chest. "Yuki your okay!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm fine…And your stupid…Saying things like 'I'll die if Yuki dies'…"…."But…How did you…"…"K told me what you said…Why would you do such a thing am I that important to you!" Shuichi stared up at his lover.

"Yes…I love you Yuki." He hugged him close.

"I love you too Shuichi.." He whispered hotly in his ear. Shuichi gasped.

"Y-Yuki…" Yuki quickly turned Shuichi toward the audience.

"Don't you have a concert to perform?" He smirked. Shuichi smiled then gave the audience a wink.

"Yeah! Okay guys sorry about that! Hey this is our newest song! Dedicated to my love…Eiri Yuki!" He smiled. Once again….Fujisaki pressed play on his keyboard. After the intro was over Shuichi began to sing:

"_Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni,_

_Tokeru tsubuyaki ga,_

_Ashimoto ni chirabatta,_

_Omoide nijimaseru,_

_Mayoi aruku,_

_Machi no kagayaki wa,_

_Glaring one way,_

_Kogoesou na boku o terasu,_

_Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaderu,_

_Kono te no naka o surinukete,_

_Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni,_

_Yureru maboroshi ni ga utsuru,_

_Boku o michibiku kasuka na shiruetto."_

As the sweet techno beat thrilled the audience Yuki and Shuichi were lost in their own world. Nothing would ever be the same again. Because now..Their love was known..Well known.

When the two got home Yuki sat down at his lap top and finished out his story. A story about love that blossomed in the most unlikely place. Between the two most unlikely people. But in the end it was okay. Because between the two lovers was the pull…The pull of gravity.

End.

A/N: Please forgive the crappiness of this story. It's been a LONG time since I wrote a fanfic..and uh yeah…This is kinda crap (to me)..Look out for my other fanfics to come soon! I promise if you didn't like this one my next ones will be better. Please R&R! bows

-Lata


End file.
